


Talk To The Animals

by satanic_panic



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: You're sent out to work with Fox and Dana on a case involving some loose zoo animals... but a certain agent distracts you.
Relationships: Dana Scully/Original Female Character(s), Fox Mulder/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 5





	Talk To The Animals

Escaped zoo animals weren't often a case for the FBI, they were usually given to local departments, but this one was different, and had been assigned to the X-Files department; Scully wasn't particularly happy about it, as it meant that she had had to cancel plans with her girlfriend, but she went along regardless and promised Gwenyth that she would call her. But things got a little more complicated when you were also assigned to the case; you worked for the local county's animal welfare department, and had been tasked to ensure that the animals were captured alive and returned to their enclosures. But the thing that had made it complicated was that Fox had met you before whilst working cases, as you were often called by Skinner - an old friend of the family - to help with such cases, and Fox had developed a little bit of a crush on you; he often remarked on how handsome you were, and although Scully told him to, Fox never so much as thought of asking you out. 

Meeting up with you at the local motel was not a problem, sat in Fox's room, just you and Scully catching up for the most part, asking her how Gwenyth was and whether or not they had gotten their flat sorted out; she asked you a few things about the case that she thought you could help with, but you had to admit - you weren't much help. 

"If only I could talk to the animals," you joked, leaning back in your chair and taking a swig from your cold-ish can of Red Bull with a shrug. 

"What do you mean if?" 

You nearly choked on your drink, lurching forward and glaring at Fox as he stood in the doorway with a smile and his hands tightly holding onto a bucket of ice. 

"There you are," Scully hummed, taking the bucket from him and putting it on the rickety and hardly even stable table. "We haven't found anything." 

"Sorry I was so late, I couldn't find Jack Frost to give us some ice. But what do you mean if you could talk to the animals, (y/n)?" He smiled, sitting at the edge of his bed and untying his shoes. "I always thought you could." 

You rolled your eyes, shaking your head and doing your utmost best to not smile. "It's not like I can curse in fluent kangaroo, or like I can recite poetry in alligator… I just read their behaviour." 

Scully took your answer for gold, but Fox was… well, he didn't exactly believe you as he raised a brow and moved to kneel down beside you, looking up at you with puppy-dog eyes as his smile grew a little bit. "I dunno, a man as smart as you… you probably could talk to the animals." 

"Well, I talk to you, which is close enough," you hoped he didn't notice that your hand was shaking when you tapped his cheek lightly before standing up and stretching. "I should go check in… just gotta hope they got a spare room." 

"You don't have your own place?" Scully asked curiously. 

You shook your head as you sighed and swallowed thickly. "Too much moving around, I usually crash at the family ranch," you explained, "but it's late and I doubt I'll have time to get there and back every day." 

They allowed you to go, Scully made a remark about letting you crash in her room if there wasn't one free, but so did Fox, which although it made you nervous, you couldn't deny that it definitely always made you feel safer when he was around, the world seemed calmer despite the chaos in your stomach and heart; you were soon to return though, rubbing the back of your neck nervously. 

"They didn't have any free beds," you started, "so, uh… looks like I'm crashing with one of you two, if that's alright?" 

"Yeah!" Fox shot up from his place at the crooked and unstable table, nearly sending the bucket of ice halfway across the room but thankfully managing to catch it before any of it spilled. "I mean, uh, sure. You can crash with me." 

"Thanks," you smiled, a little nervous as you scratched the side of your head and dumped your bag at the door. If you were an honest man, you would have admitted that you were exhausted, but what was one little white lie? "It means a lot, Mulder." 

Fox blushed a little, slowly sitting back down before checking his watch. "Scully, didn't you have to call Gwenyth in five?" 

She checked her own watch before nodding, an excitement behind her eyes as she smiled. "Ten minutes, actually - (y/n) would you be okay to help me unpack? If the two of us do it, we can get it done quicker." 

"Sure," you agreed, heading over to the adjacent room with her, but once the door was closed, you sighed. "I made a right wanker of myself, didn't I?"

Scully shook her head as she carefully put her clothes in the drawers. "No, you didn't… you wouldn't believe how nervous I was when I first met Gwenyth - trust me, (y/n), you're doing okay." 

You frowned, running a hand through your hair and grumbling. "Yeah, but you met her outside of work, and they at least went on dates with you." 

Finished with unpacking, Scully put her case beneath the bed and usurped the spot where it had been beside you, her hand coming to rest on your shoulder as she frowned. "Trust me when I say this, (y/n), Mulder likes you a lot more than you might think. In his eyes, you're one of the best men in the world…" she paused to press a soft kiss to your temple. "Now go on, I have to call my girlfriend, and you have to talk to Mulder."

You smiled a little, hugging her quickly but tightly before scampering out of the room and back into Fox's, he was stretched out on the bed in nothing but his boxers, and you quickly turned away, clearing your throat and forcefully closing the door. "I'm, uh, I'm back." 

Quickly, Fox covered himself with the duvet before chuckling nervously, a soft blush settling across his features. "Sorry, uh, I-" 

"It's okay," you tittered, biting your bottom lip. "Can I turn around?" 

"I'm covered up," he assured, grinning at you when you finally turned to face him. "I left you some space in the top drawer for your stuff." 

"Thanks…" you muttered, nodding and quickly moving over to the chest of drawers; you were quick to unpack and to quickly head into the bathroom to strip down to your boxers before heading back over to your practically empty bag, but then Fox just had to stop you in your tracks as he pulled out a soft white alligator plush and held it up, grinning, your bag lying empty on the shabby shag carpet.

"Who's your friend?" 

"That," you gently took the cuddly toy away from him with a bashful laugh. "Is Pendragon." 

"Like King Arthur," he smiled, running his fingertips down the soft white material, but when his skin ghosted yours, he quickly pulled away and cleared his throat. "I'm not judging." 

"I wouldn't care if you were," you admitted softly. "Anyways, I've got a sleeping bag and a few pillows on my bike so I'll just go-" 

"We could share the bed," Fox was quick to suggest, he sounded eager and excited. "I mean, if you want to." 

You bit the inside of your cheek, yanking at the soft flesh with your teeth as you stared down into the alligator's blue plastic eye, watching Fox through the reflection as you thought to yourself for a moment before clearing your throat and offering a polite smile. "Are you sure you'd be comfortable with that? I mean-" 

"It's fine," he shrugged, hoping that his blush wasn't too obvious. "As long as you don't try anything." 

"Oh, I'm sure I won't," you chuckled, shaking your head fondly. "But that goes double for you, agent." 

Lifting his hand up, Fox rubbed the back of his neck, looking around the room for a second before awkwardly gesturing towards the bed. "Which side do you want?" 

"I'll take the inside," you said quietly, shuffling over to the bed and sliding beneath the duvet and tugging the corner open so that Fox could slide in beside you. You turned over, your back facing him as you pulled your knees up a little bit, tightly holding onto your little alligator. "Hey, Fox?" 

"Yeah?" He muttered. 

"I'm cold," you murmured, hesitating to finish your words, your request. "Can we, uh… can we cuddle?" 

A little caught off guard, Fox turned onto his side so that he could face you, pleased when you rolled over and met his gaze. "Uh, sure." 

You tore your gaze away, gently nudging Fox onto his back so that you could wriggle into that perfect spot; your head laid on that bit where his neck met his shoulders, one hand on his chest just above his heart, your legs coiled with his as he wrapped his arms around you tightly and angled his head so that his lips were against the top of your head. Fuck he was tempted to push you onto your back so that he could wriggle down to lay his head on your stomach and coil his arms around your waist. 

But sleep was quick to come, settling over you like fog on a winter's night that would only make the morning appear grey and bleak and quiet for a moment before the dreams came; beautiful dreams about a life you would and could never have, dreams about years that would never be spent, about kisses that would never be shared and hands that would never be held and hugs that would never be. Sitting on a sofa with your legs on his thighs. Throwing flour and sugar on one another whilst trying to bake a cake. His voice in the morning, groggy and grumbling and gravelly and hoarse with a honey-like sweetness in the words. Gently combing through his hair while he slept with his head on your stomach, one leg hanging off the sofa. Sneaking into his office for a quick fuck against his desk. Walking side by side in the snowy woods, his hand tightly holding onto yours. A kiss as he walks through the door after work, still smiling despite the fact that he's exhausted. Saying…

Saying…

Saying…

Saying three words, three lovely words, three gorgeous words, three words that meant more than anything, three words that could make you feel calm, that could make you smile on even the harshest of days, three words that would make your tense body relax against his embrace. 

Saying three words quietly and softly.

Saying three words sweetly and tenderly. 

Saying three words gently and slowly. 

Saying three words at the end of the day. 

Saying three words without uttering a single syllable. A cup of coffee just the way you like it. Hours spent together in silence. A gift from somewhere he had been that made him think of you. A cuddle in a motel room when you're cold and sharing his bed. Rolling you a cigarette despite the fact that he doesn't smoke, licking the paper for you. 

Silently screaming three words. A carton of his favourite orange juice kept at the front of the fridge. Staying up with him at his office while he's working late. A statue of Mothman for his desk that you picked up one night at a local shop. A cuddle in a motel room when you're cold and sharing his bed. Organising his files so that they're easier to find and putting a little note on his desk to say you've done it and to say what order they're in, always by year and alphabet. 

You never had dreams that were so peaceful or organised, you never had dreams that you would remember in the morning, more often than not, they never made sense and were filled with random and wild scenarios that you would forget when you woke up… but not this one. 

"Hey, Doolittle, it's time to get up," the voice, although familiar, was distant and muffled, as if an old friend was shouting at you from down the road. "C'mon, rise and shine." 

You looked around, but you were alone in a flat, nobody to talk to except a stuffed white alligator with blue eyes on the sofa. 

Then it hit you. 

Harsh and heavy like a cricket bat. 

Strong and forceful like a fire. 

A scent that made you snap to reality. 

Coffee. 

Fox was stood at the end of the bed, all dressed up, with a cardboard tray of coffee in his hands. You were still in the bed, wrapped up the duvet until you sat up and stretched. 

"What time is it?" You grumbled, rubbing your face. 

Fox checked his watch with his free hand. "Quarter past seven." 

You groaned, shuffling to the edge of the bed and hunching over for a moment. "I just had the most wonderful dream…" 

"I'm sorry I woke you up so early," he said sincerely, looking between the two coffee cups. "But I got you some coffee." 

You went over to him, standing a bit too close as you looked between the cups. "Which one's mine?" 

"That one," he pointed to the one on the left. "I made sure that they did it just the way you like it." 

"Thanks…" you muttered behind the plastic lid as you raised it to your lips and took a long swig. It wasn't too hot, nor too cold, and was, as he had said, exactly the way you liked it. "Is Scully up yet?" 

Fox shook his head. "I figured we could let her sleep in… she scares me when she's just woken up." 

You chuckled, shaking your head and rolling your eyes. "To be fair, if you were the first thing I saw in the morning, I'd be pretty pissed, too." 

"You didn't seem so pissed when I got you up today," he hummed, sitting down at the table with you, his leg against yours but neither of you made any effort to move, skin on skin contact too tempting to refuse. "And you certainly didn't complain about cuddling last night." 

"I was cold," you grumbled. 

"Sure," he smirked behind the black plastic lid of his own coffee cup as he raised it to his lips and kept his eyes on you as he took a swig, slowly licking his lips as he lowered the cup. "Anyways, I went down to the zoo today." 

"And?" You raised a brow. 

"All the animals are back and safe," Fox told you, "except one." 

"I don't like where this is going." 

"Your favourite," he beamed. "An alligator." 

"I still don't like where this is going." 

"I figured we could deal with the animal together," he said. "I'll be stood with a tranquiliser gun and you can see if you can finally talk to the animals." 

"I knew it." 

"I'll keep you safe," Fox said softly, almost as if it was a vow he intended to honour his entire life, reaching across the table to grasp your hand, his eyes burning into yours as he flashed the puppy dog eyes. "(y/n), if I wasn't sure, I wouldn't suggest it." 

"You promise you're gonna be there with a tranq gun?" You asked, unsure and incredibly hesitant. 

"And there'll be a guy approaching the gator from behind to snap it's mouth down." He told you. 

Alligators had no upwards bite force, and if someone managed to somehow hold onto the top jaw and keep it shut, then it would be safe; if Fox managed to hit a soft spot on the animal with the tranquiliser gun, knocking it out, that would also be a safe bet. 

You nodded. 

"Fine." 

\------------------------------ 

"You know, if you're not up for this, you can always turn back," Dana told you gently. "There's no shame in it. Alligators are dangerous animals." 

You shook your head, licking your lips as you looked over to where the animal was basking, completely oblivious to what was happening. "If it means he gets back to the zoo safe and without harm, then I gotta try." 

She nodded, swallowing thickly. "(y/n)?" 

"Yeah?" Your voice was a little shaky, nerves and anxiety getting to you just a bit. 

"Good luck." 

The two words were nothing to anybody else, but in that moment, they were everything to you as you hugged her tightly and walked over to Fox, tapping his shoulder and sighing heavily at how badly your hands shook. 

"Alright, let's go." 

Fox nodded slowly, he looked worried, brows furrowed and lips turned into a frown as he reached for your hand, almost as shaky as you were but not quite. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah," you took another look at the animal. A great big bull alligator, easily twenty foot long, scales white as snow, eyes a piercing blue. But he was relaxed. Basking on the bank as if nothing was going to happen. As if he hadn't a care in the world. You looked at Fox, meeting his gaze, the tranquiliser gun on his shoulder. "Are you ready?" 

He shook his head, looking at your lips for a moment before pushing the thoughts from his mind for now. "I believe in you, (y/n), if any man can do it - you can." 

"Let's hope…" you grumbled, swallowing thickly before slowly approaching the alligator. He took no notice of you until you began to speak. "Hello there, buddy…" 

A big blue reptilian eye burned into your eyes as you crept towards him. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you." 

A voice sounded in your head that you could have sworn came from the alligator. _I know you're not, you are a friend._

You swallowed thickly, close enough to touch the alligator's head, and when you reached out slowly and laid your hand on the armoured scales, he did nothing. 

"I just wanna get you home, is that okay?" You asked, voice steadying despite your nerves and anxiety growing. 

Once more, the voice growled, sounding louder now that you were closer to the animal. _Please, I don't like it out here on my own._

You nodded, turning around to give Fox a thumbs up, all was well for now. "Can you follow me? There's a truck just over there that's gonna take you home." 

_Lead the way, friend_. 

You retracted your hand, pulling away from the bull alligator before heading towards the truck, and to your surprise, he followed; you thought for sure that you were going to be attacked, but he climbed up the ramp and into the back of the truck without so much as a grumble, and when the driver folded the ramp in and shut the door, you sighed heavily, resting your hands on your thighs and catching your breath as you bent over. 

But then the voice, now quieter and muffled slightly, came again. _Thank you. Will you follow me home?_

"Yeah," you breathed out, your chest right and your throat clogged, your stomach in knots and churning as if you were going to be sick. "Sure…" 

Running over, Fox grinned as he came to stand beside you, his hand on your back and rubbing gently. "You did it! (y/n), you did it!" 

Dana came over seconds later, gesturing for Fox to take a step back as she knelt down beside you and frowned. "Mulder, he's having a panic attack…" she gently took your hand, awfully gently pulling you down onto the warm concrete. "(y/n), just breathe, okay?" 

"Can't… can't breathe… gonna be sick…" you replied between heaving breaths. 

Dana hummed lowly, letting Fox sit beside you and rub your back as she gently kept hold of your hands and pulled your focus to her eyes. "Breathe with me, okay? In… and out… in… and out…" 

She repeated the breathing exercises until you were pulled out of your panic attack, which was when she gently kissed your forehead and ran her hand over your head. "Better?" 

You nodded. "Yeah… yeah… where's Fox?" 

"Right here," he reassured, and when you weakly slapped at his arm, he gave you his hand to squeeze and hold. "You did amazing, (y/n), I told you that you could talk to the animals." 

"Mulder-" 

"I kept thinking he was gonna eat me," you admitted hoarsely. "But he… he never made any indication of it… it was like he knew I was a friend…" you would tell Fox about the voice in your head later. 

"He was grumbling a lot," Fox admitted. "I was ready to shoot him but then he went on the truck without so much as a hiss." 

The voice, in its awful way, came back again. _You can understand us. You can talk to us._

_\-----------------_

That night, while Dana and Fox were trying to figure out who was letting the animals loose, you sat by your motorcycle with your head in your hands, trying to make sense of everything; the air was cold but welcoming, like a refreshing iced drink on a July afternoon, and the stars above were glittering and grinning with the moon. 

_I spoke to the alligator_ , the voice was soft and almost singing, _he said you can understand us._

You looked up to see a cat sitting directly opposite you, licking the back of a black furry paw before raising it to its ears. You slowly nodded. "Apparently so." 

_What's got you so down, friend_? The cat asked, tail casually swishing from side to side as it looked at you, bright yellow eyes nearly glowing in the night. 

"A lot of things," you shrugged. "Why?" 

_You are a friend_ , the cat replied, _maybe I can help_. 

You sighed, scoffing and shaking your head. "I doubt it, kitty."

_Please, my name is Gatsby_ , it purred. _But why do you doubt, friend?_

"It's a human thing," you admitted. "I have feelings for someone that won't ever feel the same, and… and with today's events, which I'm still trying to fucking process… well, it looks like I'll just have to find someone else." 

The cat shook its head, daring to move closer to sit beside you. _Why don't you take things one step at a time? You have feelings for someone - are they here?_

"Well, yeah, but-" 

_I'll get my friend the fox_ , the cat hummed, musing. _He can help… and the dog, too, she can certainly lend a hand._

"Listen, Gatsby, I appreciate it, but… I really need to be alone right now." You gently scratched the cat behind the ear. "Thank you, though." 

_Any time, friend_! The cat called out as you went away.

\------------ 

"The alligator spoke to you?" Fox asked, curious and attentive as he listened to how you recalled the day's events. "And a cat?" 

You nodded, running a hand through your hair and sighing heavily. "I know, it sounds implausible but-" 

"Do you realise how big this is?" He questioned. "(y/n), you can talk to the animals!" 

You shushed him, shaking your head. "More importantly, have you and Dana managed to find out who let the animals in the zoo loose?" 

He shook his head, looking a little bit defeated. "No, there's no evidence to suggest anyone, but…" 

"Not again." 

"But, if you went down to the zoo, I'm sure the alligator would be willing to talk," Fox shrugged. "And maybe some of the other animals, too." 

"You can't use that to prove guilt," you reminded. 

"No, but if we know who did it, we can catch them in the act," he told you. "Or at least try to build a case." 

You rubbed your temples, exhausted. "Fine… but I need to rest, Fox." 

Fox frowned, noting how run down you looked as he helped you over to the bed; just like the night before, he allowed you to grab your alligator toy and get in before he slid in beside you, wrapping his arms around your waist and nuzzling into your chest. You were asleep within seconds. 

\------------------

Walking around the zoo was giving you a headache, so many animals shouting and squeaking and squawking and snarling at once was getting a little bit overwhelming, but the second your hand found its way to Fox's, you relaxed, and the voices melted away; Dana was talking to the keepers of the animals, interviewing them to ask if they knew anything, even if it was just small, and you wished you were with her, at least it would be quieter. 

_Hey! Hey, you_! 

The tiger snarled as he approached the edge of his enclosure, sitting down and looking you right in the eyes as you turned around and tugged Fox over. 

"What is it?" You asked of the tiger. "Is it about the alligator?" 

Rubbing his face against a bit of wood, the tiger grumbled. _I thought it was you… I heard from a local fox that you could understand us._

You shook your head, sighing heavily and giving Fox's hand a firm squeeze. "I haven't spoken to a fox." 

_You spoke to Gatsby, the cat_ , the tiger replied, _and you talked to Arthur. See, friend, the cat spoke to the fox, and well… word travels far when you've got a lot of neighbours._

You let go of Fox's hand, giving him a curt nod as you carefully approached the barricade, sighing heavily. "What can you tell me about the alligator? About Arthur? What happened?" 

The tiger let out a growl, rolling onto his back and rubbing himself on the soft grass. _Speak to the sloth bears, tell them Jake sent you… and be careful, friend, we'll look out for you, but we can't help how the humans might react to your gift… but the one you're with? He's good. Keep him close._

"Thank you, Jake," you said softly, gently hitting the wooden barrier with the palm of your hand before turning around, Fox was sat by a koi pond, watching the dazzling fish as their scales glittered in the sunlight. You gingerly sat beside him and sighed. "The tiger said to talk to the sloth bears." 

"What about the koi?" Fox joked, gesturing to the fish that were, surprisingly, quite quiet, only speaking in hushed whispers about algae and how hungry they were. 

You shook your head, sucking in a breath through your teeth. "They're just hungry… but, Fox?" 

"Yeah?" He hummed. 

You looked at his lips when he turned to face you, and although you wanted nothing more than to close the distance, you knew you couldn't. "What if… what if this investigation doesn't come to anything? What if it's just… a lucky animal managing to escape?" 

"An elephant, a grizzly bear, a wolf and an alligator all manage to escape from a zoo and you think it's just a lucky coincidence?" Fox asked, genuinely interested to hear your thoughts. 

You shrugged. 

_You know it's not a coincidence!_ The tiger roared. 

"Don't eavesdrop!" You replied to the overgrown housecat. "It's rude!" 

_Sorry, my King_! He let out a snarl that sounded too much like laughter to be anything else before padding away to his indoor enclosure. 

You scoffed. "Overgrown kitten." 

Fox raised a brow, amused. "Have you finally made peace with the fact that you can talk to them?" 

You laid your head on his shoulder, letting out a heavy and burdensome sigh as your fingers ghosted his; you drew silly patterns along his skin, fiddling with his fingers as you bit at your lip. "Not really… I don't think I ever will." 

"I'll be here, y'know," he told you, his voice going quiet. "I'll be here to help you if you want me to." 

You closed your eyes, shrugging again, but when Fox leaned his head to rest it against yours, you relaxed once more, and found the incredible silence once again. 

"I'm yours," Fox whispered. "However and whenever you want me." 

\-------------

The sloth bears were useless, it turned out, as were the wolves, and the monkeys, and the apes, and the crocodiles, and even Arthur the Alligator, who had no recollection of anything except being transported in a large vehicle; you were sat outside the motel room with your back against the wall beneath the window, gently scratching Gatsby's ear as a border collie called Lady and a fox called Red sat in front of you. It was late, and Dana and Fox were inside the room talking over the solid evidence. 

_They've agreed to help_ , Gatsby told you with a purr. _Lady here is great at bringing people together! And Red is the smartest animal around_. 

The fox let out a huff, lying down and bringing his bushy tail around to his nose. _Remind me again, why am I here?_

_Because_ , Lady growled, _he understands us, he's a friend. And we need to help him._

"Please," you grumbled, shaking your head. "I'd rather just… forget about that, right now. There's more important things to worry about."

_More important?!_ Red shot up, nearly jumping into the hood of Fox's rented car. _More important than love?!_

"I appreciate the help, I really do, but… now isn't the time," you frowned, using your other hand to gently run through Lady's fur when she laid down with her head on your lap. 

_You're sad_ , she whined.

_Thank you, Captain Obvious_ , Gatsby hissed. 

_Housepets_ , Red sighed before hopping up on the windowsill above you and looking in. _Which one's your love, friend?_

"The one with the ugly tie," you muttered. 

_We have to go, admittedly_ , Gatsby sounded as if he regretted it. _Lady and I have families to return to, but if you need us, just shout, friend._

_Red will look after you_ , Lady yapped. _He's a hopeless romantic, that fox._

"Thanks…" you mumbled, watching the cat and dog run off together, leaving you alone with the fox. 

_Do you believe in love, friend_? He asked, looking down at you for a moment with a tilted head. 

"Not particularly," you admitted. "But I told you, there's more important things right now, we have to-" 

_Nothing is more important than love_! He barked, jumping down and staring at you. _Above all things, love is… love is like oxygen! It lifts us up where we belong! It… all you need is love!_

"And what do you suggest I do?" You asked. "Put the entire case in jeopardy… just to tell Mulder I love him? That every time I was touching him today, it calmed me down and silenced everything? That… that I haven't been able to sleep until I was with him?" 

The fox began to pace in front of you, thinking, pondering. _Why not?_

Getting up, you brushed yourself off and licked your lips, hesitant to go back inside. "Because, Red… life's complicated, and a man like Mulder would never love a man like me." 

You don't know that! He protested with a weak howl. Your heart cries, friend, I know it does, your heart cries out for him because you can't hide these feelings anymore. You need to tell him. 

"Maybe another time," you mumbled, turning the handle of the door and leaving the poor fox outside and alone. You sighed heavily as you made your way to the wobbly table. "So, what have we got?" 

\-----------

"So, let me get this straight," Dana sighed as she walked beside Fox in the crowded street, on their way to get takeaway and coffee, as it seemed as if no one was sleeping tonight. "You won't tell (y/n) that you're in love with him… because you're worried he doesn't feel the same?" 

Fox shrugged, his hands in his pockets as he stayed a step or two ahead. "I know he doesn't feel the same, Scully… it's like… I just know." 

She rolled her eyes while he wasn't looking, knowing very much differently but not wanting to betray your confidence or your trust in her; it was an odd situation, two people you knew and cared about being in love with one another but not being able to just… tell them. "Mulder, what evidence have you got to stay that (y/n) doesn't feel the same?" 

He let out a soft sigh, running a hand through his hair and swallowing thickly, "We… earlier today, while we were at the zoo, while you were talking to the zookeepers and the people that had access to the enclosures… he held my hand. And laid his head on my shoulder." He paused in his tracks, pinning Dana to the spot with his heartbroken glare. "Scully, for the first time in a long time, I've slept two nights in a row… and it's because of him." 

"So tell him, Mulder," she implored. "Please… just tell him how you feel." 

"And what about the case?" He asked quietly. 

"Well, there isn't much to do at the moment," Dana admitted. "All we can do is interview the manager, and she doesn't get back until tomorrow afternoon. We can only wait at the moment, so… Mulder, now's the time to do it." 

"He didn't…" rubbing the back of his neck, Fox continued to walk. "He didn't say anything to you, did he?" 

Dana shook her head, folding her arms across her chest as she frowned. "Mulder, you know I can't betray (y/n)'s confidence and trust." 

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, biting at the inside of his lip. "Do you really think I should tell him?" 

"Yes," she replied, "from the bottom of my heart, I do." 

\-------------

Convinced by Dana, Fox was waiting for the right time to tell you how he felt, but as you shifted and wriggled in the bed to try and warm yourself up, he knew that now wasn't the right time; he pulled you close, shivering a little as he pressed his head into the side of your neck, wrapped around you like a python.

"Fox…" you grumbled, immediately returning the embrace and snuggling into him, letting a shaky and cold breath slip through your lips. "What are you doing?" 

"We're nothing but mammals," he replied, "what's a cuddle… between friends?" 

That word stung more than you had expected it to, a dagger into your heart that turned it to ice and shattered it with a slight twist, and you knew that if Fox had looked into your eyes, he would have seen how hurt you were, and how much you wanted to conceal it from him. 

"Why did I think that you were going to say we should do it like they do on the Discovery channel?" You weakly joked, pushing your pain down further even though it simply caused the dagger to sink into your stomach; it laid there, for now, like a sword in stone. 

Fox shrugged a little, a grumble coming from the back of his throat that had you biting your lip to the point that it bled; he didn't notice as he shifted a little. "We could… if you wanted to." 

"Maybe another time," your throat felt sticky and clogged, something had been wrapped around your Adams apple and was growing by the second, threatening to sink down to your chest and to pour out of your mouth. 

Gently, Fox took the alligator cuddly from you, and pulled it onto your bare chest, his fingers running along the plush material and tracing the grooves and the pattern. "I'm gonna buy you one of these… not an alligator, though, a fox." 

You couldn't help but to laugh a little, quiet and low, nearly hidden. "And what am I gonna call it? Mulder?" 

"You could name it after me," he hummed softly. "Or you could name it after someone else… maybe someone that, y'know, you're seeing." 

You scoffed, almost loud enough for it to bounce and echo around the room. "Someone I'm seeing? Fox, you know as well as I do that that person doesn't exist." 

"I don't understand how," he admitted. "You're handsome, smart, funny, you're passionate and you… (y/n), every room you walk into lights up." 

Sighing, you turned your head just enough to kiss his forehead, your lips lingering against his skin for more moments than were acceptable, the frown upon your face was evident and plain to see. "Get some sleep, Fox, we have interviews to conduct tomorrow." 

\------------------- 

"I'm not sure what to tell you," the zoo manager, Roxanne, shrugged as she fiddled with the keys in their hand. "Nobody here could've done it, and we've never had any bad blood with ex-staff, either." 

Grabbing Fox's notepad, you scribbled down a quick message. That's not what the orangutan said, he said it was her that was letting the animals loose because they've lost funding.

"Mx. Diamond, please explain how someone could've let the animals out if they didn't have a key," Dana tried to coax the conversation, any information was valuable at this moment, even if it was just a name or a date. 

Roxanne swallowed thickly, shrugging as she ran a hand through their hair. "It's impossible without a key." 

Fox glanced at you from the corner of his eye, deciding to leave Dana to it, as he knew as well as anybody that she was far better at interviews and interrogations than he could ever be; stepping outside, the voices hit you like a freight train, causing you to grab the sides of your head and growl lowly as you sank to your knees, covering your ears and biting back a sob as Fox dropped to your side, one hand on your back, the other on your thigh. 

"Hey, hey, breathe," he told you kindly, gently, patiently. "C'mon, (y/n), listen to me…" 

Lurching forward, you grabbed onto the front of his shirt, pulling him close and burying your head against his chest; your hands slipped under his shirt for a moment, cold fingertips against warm flesh made him shiver but he allowed it as he held onto you for seemingly dear life. 

"R-reptile house," you snarled, focusing on the feeling of feeling sick and as if your stomach was churning as Fox guided you to the dark, quiet, exhibit. He sat with you on one of the benches in front of the alligator habitat while you slowly came down. 

It was a painful sight, indeed. 

_Hello again, friend_. 

With sore eyes, you looked over to see Arthur the Alligator in the water facing directly your way. 

"Look who it is," Fox smiled, waving at the large reptile. 

You sighed, shaking your head. "Go away, Arthur… it's all too loud, right now." 

_Of course… I do hope you feel better soon._

Behind thick glass, the reptiles were quiet, basking and lounging about instead of running around shouting, you always did find peace in reptile houses and rooms; and as you sat beside Fox, you felt the first few red hot tears course down your cheek… only to be wiped away so horribly gently by the pad of a thumb. 

"I know I don't understand," Fox told you. "But… I care about you, (y/n), I really do, and… seeing you so hurt, I hate it and I…" he swallowed thickly. "I want to help you in any way that I can." 

"This," you murmured, grabbing onto one of his hands with both of yours. "Physical contact… with you… it makes everything quieter." 

A small but sad smile tugged at the corners of Fox's lips as he nodded slowly. "Y'know, I haven't slept for three nights in a row before, but then you shared my bed and suddenly I could." 

"Fox, you don't want me…" 

"I do," he said sincerely, softly, sweetly. "You're the best man I've ever met, (y/n), you're more handsome than Brad Pitt. I…" he cleared his throat, resting his head on your shoulder. "I'd happily be yours, if you were mine." 

"I'd like that," you admitted, laying your hand over his. "I really would, Fox…" you looked at him, then, gently grasping his chin between your thumb and finger, tilting his head up so that you could look at his lips. "Can I kiss you?" 

"Yeah." 

With that, you leaned down, nervous as your lips met his, a fire starting to burn in your veins and in Fox's, adrenaline mixed with sweet anxiety, moving slow as you switched to cupping his cheek while he hooked his arms around your neck, giving you control as you burned with him, the anxiety melting away; the world fell silent, and everything outside of the kiss faded into the flames. But with fire, came the rain; this time it was in the form of needing to breathe, and as you pulled apart, you could almost see the trail of ashes linking your heart to his. 

"Fox…" you pressed your forehead against his. 

"I know…" he murmured. "We should go see how Dana's doing… I wanna get to the gift shop before it closes. I promised you a fox." 

You scoffed, shaking your head. "I have you, that's more than enough." 


End file.
